


Happy Birthday Oliver

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: Felicity and the team help Oliver celebrate his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the episode summary for 5x22 which says that Felicity organizes a birthday party for Oliver. For the purpose of this story, Oliver and Felicity have recently reunited.

“Thanks for coming.” Felicity said as she walked Lance to the door of the loft. The birthday party she threw for Oliver was winding down and Lance was the first to leave, saying that he had an early meeting at City Hall the next morning.

Everyone was gathered around the living room and Felicity walked around the couch, brushing her hand across Oliver’s shoulder, to sit beside him. But Oliver tugged on her hand and pulled her to sit sideways on his lap instead. Felicity put her arm around his shoulders while he snaked his arm around her waist, his hand settling on her hip. He couldn’t believe that he was allowed to do that again. He couldn’t believe that he was allowed to touch Felicity and hold her as he had longed to do for the past year. Having her back was the best birthday gift he could have ever received. Oliver was brought out of his reverie when he heard Thea clear her throat from the other end of the couch.

“In honour of Ollie’s birthday I think we should all go around and tell him about our favourite memory/moment involving him.” Thea proclaimed.

“We don’t have to do that Speedy.” Oliver interrupted. He didn’t exactly feel comfortable being the centre of attention. Unfortunately for him, his discomfort was never much of a concern for his sister and Oliver found himself overruled by her and the rest of his team.

“I’ll go first.” Curtis said. “I know I’ve talked about this before but I think it’s worth mentioning again. My favourite memory/moment involving Oliver was last year when he stood on top of that taxi and rallied all of the people of Star City to come together and fight against Damien Darhk. It was a moment that gave me hope. Oliver wasn’t about to give up on this city and it made me realize that I couldn’t either. It was a true hero moment.”

Everyone smiled and Oliver said “Thank you Curtis.”

Rene and Dinah both talked about how Oliver changed their lives by bringing them both onto his team. How the way he saw something in them made them see something in themselves. He gave them a cause, direction and a purpose. And they were both very grateful to have Oliver in their lives.

“My turn” said Thea. “I have so many great memories and moments to choose from but I’m going to pick the moment that Ollie first got back home after the five years I thought he was dead. I ran down the stairs of the mansion and there he was. My big brother. I threw my arms around him and it was like a piece of my heart had been put back in place. I’m so thankful that you found a way back home and back to our family Ollie. I love you.”

Oliver had tears in his eyes listening to his sister’s favourite memory of him. He reached over and squeezed her hand and said “I love you too Thea.”

“Alright.” Dig began. “My favourite memory involving Oliver was the time he and I went to Nanda Parbat and ended up locked up in Ra’s al Ghul’s dungeon, chained to the floor. We could have died that day.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Oliver joked quietly.

Dig continued. “Oliver told me that no matter what happened I was his brother. Well Oliver, I’m proud to call you the same. You’re my brother man. And you always will be.”

“Thank you John. That means a lot to me.”

“Well I guess I’m the only one left who has to share their favourite memory or moment involving Oliver.” Felicity said. “And I have a lot of great ones to choose from. Although a lot of them I can’t actually share because, let’s just say they’re not exactly safe for work.”

Oliver chuckled while Dig grimaced and Thea made a gagging noise.

Felicity looked at Oliver, pure love and adoration in her eyes, as she continued. “One of my favourite memories of Oliver is the first time he and I met. He brought me a bullet-ridden laptop and asked me if I could find a way to pull off any information from it. I was surprised of course. No one had ever brought me a bullet-ridden laptop before. To make the whole situation more absurd Oliver claimed that he spilled a latte on it and that his coffee shop was in a bad neighbourhood.

Felicity paused and everyone laughed at Oliver’s terrible lie.

“That was the day my life changed forever. The day my life changed for the better. The day I met the love of my life.” Felicity smiled at Oliver and leaned down to kiss him. The kisses were chaste but the whole world seemed to melt away, leaving just the two of them in their perfect bubble.

“Hey why don’t you guys get a room?” Rene exclaimed.

“Well this is my apartment so you guys can all get out.” Felicity countered.

Everyone laughed except for Oliver who said “No seriously. Get out.”

“Oliver!” Felicity cried but Oliver looked unapologetic.

“Okay I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Dig said, rising from his chair. “Felicity, thank you for having us all over. Oliver, Happy Birthday man.”

Thea, Curtis, Rene and Dinah all got up as well and wished Oliver a happy birthday as they walked to the front door. Felicity made to get up too but Oliver merely tightened his hold on her. Now that he had finally gotten her back he had no intention of ever letting her go again. He and Felicity waved goodbye to the team as one by one they filed out.

After the door closed Oliver turned to Felicity. “Alone at last.”

Felicity smiled softly at him and kissed him. She pulled back and asked “Did you have a good time tonight?”

“I did. Thank you. For all of this. For everything.” Oliver replied, pulling her back in for another kiss. He put one arm under her knees and the other around her back as he stood up from the couch.

As he carried her up the stairs to her-- _their_ \--bed, Felicity whispered against his lips “Happy Birthday Oliver.”

Oliver smiled, bringing their lips back together. Happy birthday to him indeed.


End file.
